


In the Dark

by bideanie



Series: cockles ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Caring Jensen, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M, Panic Attacks, cheerleader Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bideanie/pseuds/bideanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Jensen likes to scare people, and Misha is easily frightened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is based off a deancas post on tumblr but seeing as jensen worked at a haunted house and misha actually is a frightened lil bunny when it comes to scary stuff, i thought a cockles au would fit much better.
> 
> (for the sake of knowing, Jensen is biromantic/demi-sexual and Misha is pansexual/panromantic in this fic)

 One of Jensen’s favorite things to do is scaring people. Adults, teenagers, children; the whole shebang.  Jensen isn’t sure how it started, but every year on Halloween, he lives to frighten other people. When he was fourteen, he’d been hired by the haunted house in town, and ever since he’s worked there every October, clad in horrifying costumes and covered in copious amounts of fake blood.

This year will be the best yet, Jensen thinks. He’s got his scariest costume yet; a custom made, chainsaw wielding serial killer outfit. The teeth on the chainsaw have been removed, of course, and replaced with rubber, but in the shadowy halls of the haunted house it’ll seem real. The house even looks better than usual this year, the place less tacky and more horror-like.

Jensen can’t wait.

All week he’s been handing out fliers for the haunted house, badgering his friends on the cheer squad to all come and visit him at some point of the night. Even a few of the football players had agreed to come and check it out, and Jensen is looking forward to see if he can scare some of them. Especially the cute ones.

Right now, Jensen is in the middle of putting flyers in everyone’s lockers. He’s skipped his fourth and fifth period classes just to be able to do it, but it’s worth it. He wants everyone to come to the Halloween House so that next year, they’ll have more money to do it bigger and better than ever.

“What are you doing?” A voice suddenly asks, startling Jensen into dropping the flyer that he’d been trying to push through the slots of someone’s locker. “Is that a love poem?”

Jensen turns to see a boy standing behind him, blond hair pulled back haphazardly into a pony-tail and wearing a bright red sweater. Jensen knows his name, but doesn’t think they’ve ever spoken.

“Uh, I was just- it’s not a poem. Who even writes poetry anymore?”

Misha’s lips twitch with amusement. “I do.” He says, before bending over and picking up the flyer that’s still on the ground. “Haunted house?”

“I, yeah. I work there.” Jensen smiles. “Do you want to come?”

Misha’s eyes widen a little, lips parted, before a hesitant look takes over his soft face. “Maybe.” He answers, before offering Jensen a small smile and disappearing back down the hall.

~-~

Over the next few days, Jensen keeps spotting Misha. Across the quad, in the library, on the next table at the cafeteria; he’s _everywhere_ , and when Jensen isn’t seeing Misha, he’s hearing about him. It’s weird that he’s barely even noticed the boy before their short conversation the other day, but now that he’s met the guy, it’s like he’s stalking Jensen, or something.

Jensen knows that’s not the case, though, seeing as every time Jensen notices him, Misha seems completely oblivious.

It starts with cheer practice, when he hears the co-captains talking to each other about Misha. Apparently, the boy is the most flexible person in the history of their whole school, and they want him on the squad. Jensen, however, had a different reaction to the news. As in, a very hard, _persistent_ reaction.

Then comes play rehearsals. Jensen’s not in the play himself, but his best friend, Danneel, is going to be in it. Of course, Jensen goes to some of the rehearsals with her for moral support, though he’s never noticed Misha there before. That day, however, Misha is on stage, practicing a monologue in what seems like a Russian accent.

Jensen has to leave after ten minutes.

The rest of the week goes the same way. Jensen sees Misha telling his friends a funny joke. He sees Misha getting insulted by one of the football players (and Jensen gives the guy a stern talking-to afterwards.). He sees him eating pizza in the cafeteria, not caring if anyone sees him with tomato sauce on his nose. He hears his sister talk about how she’s apparently best friends with Misha’s brother, Sasha.

As October 31st creeps closer, Jensen can’t help but hope that Misha will show up. Maybe Jensen will be able to convince him to wait until Jensen’s shift is over and Jensen can give him a private tour of the house, especially the places where the public aren’t allowed to go- like the creepy basement that all the staff insist is haunted, or the room on the third floor that’s full of scary objects. Or, maybe they can go for a walk to the haunted corn maze around the corner, or…

Jensen stops himself before he gets his hopes up too far. He doesn’t even know if Misha is _interested_ in boys, and Jensen is two steps away from planning their wedding.

Misha would look good in a suit, though.

Or wearing nothing at all. (For aesthetic reasons, of course. Jensen wonders if the rest of Misha’s body is as soft as his face is.)

On the night of Halloween, Jensen finds himself clad in his serial killer outfit, which consists of a ripped cheerleading costume covered in fake blood and a grungy hockey mask. He’s going for the high-school-kid-gone-crazy look, ala Carrie. The chainsaw in his hands completes the outfit amazingly, Jensen thinks.

Jensen had gotten there early, of course, and had secured himself a spot on the fifth floor. It’s the best floor of the house, in Jensen’s opinion. It can only be accessed by a rickety wooden staircase, and it’s darker than the rest of the house. It’s also emptier, seeing as most people don’t even see the staircase.

Jensen waits in the far corner of the hallway, masked in shadows. No one can see him, but he can see people approaching him.

After securing his place, he can hear the first customers being let in downstairs, and Jensen gets ready for hours of scaring fun.

He wants to beat his record of thirty-seven screams from last year.

~-~

It’s past twelve a.m. when Jensen sees him.

_Misha._

Jensen grins, holding up the chainsaw. He waits until Misha is walking right by where he’s hiding and suddenly revs the chainsaw, yelling and jumping out at Misha.

Unlike the scream Jensen was expecting, Misha bursts into tears.

Jensen immediately drops the chainsaw to the ground, reaching out and placing a timid hand on Misha’s shoulder. Instead of being comforted, though, Misha is startled even more and jerks away, back hitting the wall behind him. His breath is coming in quick pants, and his body is trembling as though he’s standing on an earthquake simulator.

“Hey- hey, it’s me,” Jensen says softly, pulling off his mask and tossing it to the ground. Jensen doesn’t even know if Misha will remember him, but he supposes that a freckly teenaged cheerleader is much less scary than a masked, crazed chainsaw guy. Misha doesn’t seem to hear him, chest heaving even more. “Uh- It’s Jensen, remember?”

Misha blinks, looking up at Jensen slowly. He slowly stops trembling, but his breathing is still quick. “J-Jensen?”

“Yeah, hi,” Jensen smiles. He’s unsure of what to do in this situation, he realizes. His body is yelling at him to pull Misha into a tight hug, to hold him until he’s calm again, but he doesn’t know how Misha would feel about that. “Um- are you okay?”

Jensen regrets the question as soon as he’s asked it. Of course Misha isn’t okay, otherwise he wouldn’t be having a near- panic attack right in front of him.

Misha shakes his head quickly. “I- I’m- I don’t like scary things.” He admits. He wraps his arms around himself, leaning more into the wall behind him.

Jensen frowns. “Then… why did you come?”

Misha averts his eyes. “I-I wanted to give you something.” He says. “I didn’t think it would be this… terrifying in here.”

Jensen is about to answer when there’s a loud bang from the floor above, followed by a loud, blood-curdling shriek. Misha lets out a noise of shock, eyes widening once again as he wraps his arms tighter around himself.

Jensen places a hand on Misha’s shoulder once again, and this time Misha doesn’t move away, instead, he leans further into Jensen’s touch. Taking this as a sign, Jensen wraps his other arm around Misha and pulls him into a hug.

Misha relaxes into the embrace, but his body still shakes slightly.

“It’s okay, Mish,” Jensen mumbles into the boy’s ear. “It’s all fake, it’s not real. It’s okay.”

After a few minutes of Jensen whispering soothing words into Misha’s ear, Misha seems to calm down, his breath steadily going back to normal.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Jensen asks, pulling away slightly so he can see Misha’s face. The other boy nods, looking relieved.

Jensen pulls away fully and grabs Misha’s hand, tugging him gently towards the stairs. Misha is hot on his heels as they weave through the house to get out, Misha’s other hand clasped on Jensen’s forearm. He squeezes the arm every time someone makes a loud noise, but doesn’t react otherwise.

Once they’re outside of the house, Misha visibly relaxes, leaning on Jensen slightly as they walk down the driveway.

“Who did you come here with?” Jensen asks as he and Misha stop on the sidewalk in front of the house.

“No one.” Misha tells him. “I knew they’d tell me not to come if I told anyone.”

“Oh,” Jensen answers. “So do you...”

“Do I what?”

“Do you have to go home right away?”

Misha grins. “No.”

“Okay,” Jensen squeezes his hand. “Okay, that’s good. Do you- do you want to go for a walk or something?”

“Sure,” Misha replies, and they both begin walking down the street, away from the haunted house. “Aren’t you worried?” He asks bluntly.

“Worried?” Jensen frowns, confused. “About what?”

“That your friends will see you with me.” Misha answers simply. He nods his head across the street to where there are two jeeps parked, full of jocks and cheerleaders. Some of them are looking at Jensen and Misha, so Jensen waves at them. Only two of the girls wave back, the rest of them giving him odd looks.

“No.” Jensen says, truthfully. He may be a cheerleader and voted _most attractive_ in the yearbook, but he doesn’t think of himself as popular, and he definitely doesn’t care what anyone from that crowd thinks about him.

They’re silent for a while, just walking down the street and enjoying the peaceful night. It’s not too cold, seeing as they live in the south, and seeing as it’s nearing one in the morning, the streets are calm.

“So…” Jensen says. They’re nearing his house, now, and knows he should probably speak to Misha before the night’s over and he’s lost his chance. “You said you wanted to give me something?”

Misha nods. He reaches into his pocket with his free hand and pulls out an envelope quickly sliding it into the waistband of Jensen’s cheerleading pants. “Don’t open it yet.” He orders.

“What is it?”

“A poem. I wrote it for you.”

Jensen doesn’t know what to say to that.

“Thank you.” He tells Misha, earnestly. “I’m sorry that I scared you, before.”

“It’s my fault. I should’ve known I’d get scared.” Misha said, shaking his head at himself lightheartedly. “This is your house, right?”

Jensen stops. He hadn’t even noticed that they’d reached his house.

“How do you know where I live?”

“I-” Misha sighs. “Because I like you.”

“Wha-”

Misha holds up his hand to stop him. “Do…you….want….to…be….in a….relationship?”

“Sound more enthused, Mish.” Jensen chuckles nervously. His mouth has suddenly gone dry. “I- would really… like that.” He smiles, brushing his thumb over Misha’s knuckles gently. “A lot.” He adds.

“Okay.” Misha grins. “If you promise not to scare me again.”

“Only if you promise to speak to me in that Russian accent of yours at least once a day.” Jensen counters, making Misha raise his eyebrows with a smirk.

“You like my accent?” Misha says, speaking in the aforementioned accent.

“I-” Jensen swallows. “Yeah.”

“Interesting.” Misha hums, still speaking in the accent.

Jensen rolls his eyes, trying to hide how flustered Misha’s voice is making him.

Of course, Misha is too observant to miss it, if the devilish smirk on his face is anything to go by.

**Author's Note:**

> friendly reminder that misha got vicki to like him by writing her poetry, and he asked her out by saying “do…you….want….to…be….in a….relationship?” which is what inspired that part of this fic


End file.
